My 'Other' Best Friend's Wedding
by anesziere
Summary: Hermione's getting married and Ron's living with Luna. Can it get any weirder? Well, one thing for sure Ron's determined to crash this wedding and take the place of the groom. Now one question remains to be solved: Will he succeed? RHr but also a little H
1. Chap 1

**A/N: Well, we made quite a few changes in the 1rst chapter as we were not satisfied with the previous one. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 1**

_Hermione was smiling. Harry was standing next to her and Luna by his side. The war was over at last and all the four house banners filled the room with joy. Hermione was waving with one hand and was holding strongly onto Ron's arm with the other. She was wearing a simple red robe with golden embroideries and proud to represent the Gryffindor colors. She looked amazing..._

"Ron" called a familiar voice that he could hear across his bedroom.

"Food's ready." A woman spoke dreamily.

"I'll be there in a second" said Ron. He took a last glance at the picture he was observing and sighed putting it back in his drawer.

She was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Ron to join her for lunch. She was looking at him with big blues eyes, watching every move he made. Ron simply closed his door; he walked towards the kitchen while looking at the table and thought _"Omelets for lunch again!" _

This scene occurred practically everyday for the last two years. After Ron left Hogwarts to start his career as an Auror, Fred and George let him stay at their place. They had upgraded their joke shop to an international level and had to travel a lot leaving their apartment empty most of the time.

Then one day, Ron met Luna Lovegood, one of his friends from 5th year during the Quidditch Cup and she was looking for a place to stay. Ron offered her a helping hand and thought that it would be nice to have someone to talk to from time to time. Ron saw little of Harry who started his career as a Seeker and Hermione who was studying abroad to continue her higher studies at Witchcraft College of Vauganhord nevertheless he did receive a lot of owls from them.

Luna and Ron became closer until finally they were inseparable. She quit her job as a reporter of the Daily Prophet to continue in her father's footsteps as the editor of the Quibbler. It was a dream come true for Luna. Ron and Luna used to wake up in the same house, go to work, come back for lunch (Luna insisted on cooking everyday even though Ron preferred her not to) and discussed anything they felt like.

Ron took a seat beside her and played with his fork.

"So, were you looking at that old picture again?" asked Luna with a sly smile even though she knew the answer.

Ron blushed and preferred to concentrate on the texture of his weird looking omelet.

"So, when was the last time you saw her?" she asked.

"A few years back. I think the last time I saw her was when she left for College but we do write to each other a lot." said Ron as if it was an excuse for keeping her picture.

"Ron, I just can't believe it. After all these years, you still couldn't go to her and tell her that you wanted to be more then friends." Ron furrowed his eyebrows as Luna added in a boring voice. "Even I dug up some courage to tell Harry."

"Yes, you did," laughed Ron as he poured some juice into his mug. "I was quite surprised that you fancied him instead of me with all your singing about "_Weasley is our King_" said Ron thinking about those days.

Luna smiled "I did fancy you in the beginning but I quickly lost interest in you" she winked at him.

Ron replied, "Yeah, I noticed in seventh year you were more into Harry. Didn't you go out with him 'til his graduation?"

"No, actually we broke up during the year. With the war and all, it was not working out, but we went to the Senior Ball as friends, just like you and Hermione did. We had so much fun and-"

A loud tapping suddenly interrupted the couple's conversation and Ron quickly opened the window to let the little black owl inside. Luna let it drink from her mug as Ron took the sealed letter it was carrying. "It's from Hermione."

Ron unrolled the scroll and immediately read the letter. The further down the parchment his eyes traveled, the more his smile disappeared and Ron could feel heat rising in him. When he finished, he look as if someone had ripped off his heart. The letter lightly slipped out of his hand and Luna picked it up. She read it and then looked up at Ron. His eyes were almost in tears; one could see different feelings bubble inside of him: hurt-betrayal-confusion.

"Hermione...wedding...to another man" he muttered.

Luna thought it was better not to tell Ron to calm down but then again felt deeply for her friend as she read the letter again. Hermione was getting married in two weeks. It was every girl's dream and she wanted her best friends to share her joy with her by being there.

"_She wants me to be there for her. Why can't I be happy for her? I am one of her best friends and she is my best friend too. Then why am I feeling uncomfortable with the idea of her getting married to someone?"_ Ron thought.

He shook his head as something snapped in his brain and said, "Wow...Uh that was really unexpected. I guess I feel happy for her."

Luna reached for his hand looking into his eyes then asked "Ron, are you ok?"

"Me?" said Ron in an upset voice. "Of course I'm ok. Why do you ask? I mean, Hermione is getting married. It's **not** a big deal."

Luna stared at Ron speechless. She knew him well starting from his sleeping habits to his favorite Quidditch team to understand his feelings. She asked him tentatively if he was going to attend it.

Ron taught about it and murmured "I don't really know..." and finally blurted "I **do **want to...but...but...I have all these...um...works. Yes, **piles **of works to finish."

"Ron" said Luna as she raised her eyebrow "Do you really think I'd believe that your work means more than your friends? Or is there something more to it? "

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked puzzled.

Luna stood up from her chair and cleaned the table while saying "You've got to admit that you've been mad about her for ages. Everybody -"

"Wait a minute" interjected Ron. He took a sip of the water from the glass in front of him and said "Are you saying that I am in love with Hermione? I am positive I **am** not!"

"So why are you so disappointed?" asked Luna as she performed a spell to wash the dishes.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because she is the first one of the trio to get married." He realized. "I guess I am still in the shock and all..."A voice inside him has telling him that he was lying to himself nevertheless he quickly buried those thoughts and told himself. _' No, it's definitely the shock. It **has** to be.'_

"Um, I suppose you do have a point there" said Luna simply. "So I guess that nothing is holding you back to attend the wedding now, when are you leaving?"

"I am not attending the wedding." He said determined as he pushed his plate of omelet that he hadn't touched. He knew that Hermione wanted him to be there and that she would be very disappointed that one of her best friends couldn't make it but something didn't seem right. _'There is still Harry' _he convinced himself.

"Ron..." she said as she placed her hands on her hip and looked at him confused.

"That's final" said Ron irately. Luna stared at him trying to understand why he got so snappy all of a sudden. After staring at each other for a moment she smiled. '_There is definitely more to it.'_ Ron on the other hand was in a bad mood; he got up from his chair and stormed in his room. He decided that it would be easier to skip this discussion and calm down.

_**A few days later**_

Ron was packing his bags. Luna entered to his room looking not at all surprised.

"I thought you'd change your mind."

"Well, I am all done" said Ron determined.

"Yeah, if you need help, you know you can always owl me" said Luna hugging Ron.

"Thanks Luna," said Ron as he wondered **why** he would need help.

He took a deep breath, grabbed his wand and his bag then finally said,

"Hermione's house"

Luna waved at him watching him go, and then he disappeared. She closed Ron's door and went to her own room to get changed for work. She was worried about Ron but after a moment she shook her and smiled.

"_I am sure he will be alright"_ she thought.

**A/N: A special thanks to Aznos, my beta and also to all the readers.**


	2. Chap 2

**Chapter 2**

When Ron arrived in Hermione's living room, he looked around. It was a nice muggle house, very well decorated with light brown sofas and matching curtains.

Last time he came here was in his 6th year, but last time he came, Hermione wasn't getting married. He dropped his bag and went searching for her. As he entered the kitchen, he saw two girls standing near the kitchen sink, laughing. He couldn't stop staring at the huge, glowing ring on Hermione's finger. She was wearing a navy blue top with denim trousers, and the girl opposite her was also wearing muggle clothes, which were probably Hermione's. She had a black t-shirt and shorts that emphasized her flaming red hair. She was also one of Hermione's best friends. It was Ginny Weasley.

Ron moved ahead to say hello, despite the lump in his throat.

"Hi," said Ron, waving at them nervously. He suddenly felt two pairs of eyes gazing at him.

"Oh Ron, y-you came. You really came!" said Hermione, going over to him and swinging on his neck.

"Were there any doubts?" Ron asked.

"It's been so long," said Hermione. "Where have you been? I missed you so much and I have so much to tell you." _I bet you do,_ thought Ron, trying to smile.

"Hello Ron," said a voice behind Hermione. "How is it going?"

"Great, how are you?" said Ron, giving Ginny a hug as well.

"Fine. Well, I'll leave you two. I have to go and take care of some things. So I will see you later, Ron."

As she said those words, Ginny was gone. Hermione and Ron were left alone in the kitchen, staring at each other. Hermione finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It's really good to see you, Ron. I am glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too. I still can't believe you are getting married... I mean, not like no one would have asked, of course, but who would have thought so soon?" said Ron with a nervous grin. _I've been here for two seconds and I'm already getting myself in trouble,_ he thought. To his surprise, she laughed.

"I know. I am as surprised as you are. All this was so unexpected," said Hermione, blushing. "Come and meet my parents. They will be glad to see you."

Hermione seized Ron's arm and dragged him through the garden, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at a table, drinking tea. They looked a bit concerned about Hermione, as she still didn't tell them to whom she was getting married.

"Mother, father look who is here-"

"Oh Hermione! What a wonderful surprise! I knew you would make us proud," said Mrs. Granger, rushing at Ron to give him a hug. Hermione quickly let go of Ron's arm.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron said. He was a bit surprised at how excited they were to see him. He shook Mr. Granger's hand and glanced at Hermione, who looked pretty bothered.

"Mother, it's not what you think-" Hermione began before getting cut off again.

"Ron, darling, don't you worry. You will make a wonderful groom."

"Err...thanks, I think."

"Yeah, Hermione. We were wondering who in the world stole our daughters heart," said Mr. Granger, patting Ron's back.

"I always knew there was more to all those arguments," said Mrs.Granger, chuckling.

"Mother, I am not marrying Ron!" shouted Hermione.

For a few seconds there was no noise, and then Mrs. Granger proceeded.

"Oh well then- welcome, Ron. Would you like to have some tea?" asked Mrs. Granger, a bit embarrassed.

"I would love-" Ron started, but Hermione gave him a look that made him change his mind straight away. "-to, but I already had some before I got here. Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Well, Ron, you must be tired. Uh, why don't I show you where you'll be staying," said Hermione, pulling Ron through the garden.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Once they arrived in the living room, Ron took his bag and followed Hermione down a big hallway, passing loads of doors, which led to several different rooms. Hermione's house looked like a mansion. It was indeed well decorated. The hallway was filled up with pictures of Hermione with her parents, and some with her friends. She guided Ron into a simple room. There was a bed, a table, and a bookshelf.

"Here we are. This is where you'll be staying. Do you like it?" said Hermione with a smile.

Ron looked around. It seemed like Hermione used to spend a lot of time here, especially because of the books. He walked to the bookshelf and grabbed one. The author was a Muggle, Ron said to himself. He read the title of the book, _Dangerous Liaisons_, keeping in mind to read it when he had time. Finally, he met Hermione's eyes and said, "I love it."

"Good," Hermione replied.

Ron then sat on the bed and Hermione sat next to him.

"Ron."

"Umm?"

"I am sorry for my parents' behavior earlier. Honestly, it was embarrassing."

"It's ok, Hermione. It was funny though, you know, they really thought that I was the groom," Ron chuckled.

"Come to think of it, it was quite amusing. I wonder where they got that idea from," she said, scratching her arm and trying hard to avoid Ron's eyes.

"Well, I can see you haven't told them who you are marrying yet."

"I wanted to tell you first," said Hermione. Ron raised his eyebrow. "Not only you, of course, but my closest friends," she said quickly.

"Yeah, I see," replied Ron, confused. "So who is the lucky guy? Everybody is dying to know."

"It's Viktor," said Hermione.

Ron didn't know what to do. Viktor, bloody Vicky, had gotten to her faster than he ever could. It was worse than a nightmare. He wanted to shout, burst out...tear off his "real" arm! Instead he blurted, "Ah Viktor Krum, yes...he is a great guy. I saw him a couple of times during the Quidditch World Cup."

"Did you? Well, we met again in Germany while he was on a break because of his 6-month suspension. As you know, we wrote to each other a lot and then we started dating for some time, and he finally proposed. When I accepted, I immediately wrote to Harry, Ginny and you to tell you the news. I am really excited. I haven't planned anything yet; we want to keep the wedding really casual-"

Ron didn't really fancy knowing either about how Viktor made his advances on her or about this marriage, which was completely wrong, in his opinion.

He interrupted. "So when's Krum coming?"

"Oh, Viktor might arrive tomorrow afternoon. I wrote to your family too, and I think they might be coming in a day or two," replied Hermione. "I think I better go see my parents and let you rest a little," she smiled.

"Yeah, and can you tell Ginny to come by. I need to tell her something."

"Of course."

Hermione left the room, leaving Ron all by himself. He walked to the window and watched the sunset.

He was upset because he had really believed that Hermione would **never** go out with Krum. That was what Ginny used to tell him, and now she was marrying him. Viktor, the grouchy git, the famous Quidditch player. Famous and rich, and in a few weeks, he'll be famous, rich and Hermione's husband. _No!_ he said to himself,_this is not going to happen, it should not happen and I'll make sure of it._

**A/N: A special thanks to Kedavra 77, my beta and also to all the readers.**


	3. Chap 3

**Chapter three**

Ron was quietly watching the sunset from his room when he heard someone knocking on his door. Ginny entered and said:

"Ron? Hermione told me you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, actually I do. Have a seat." Ginny sat on the chair that was next to the table and listened to her brother carefully. The look on her face could tell she knew where this was heading to.

"So, Hermione is really getting married to Krum huh...?" asked Ron, walking back and forth.

"Yes. Anyway, it doesn't matter, right? I mean why would you care if she married Krum?"

"It does matter Ginny!" shouted Ron.

"And why is that?" asked Ginny coolly.

"Because... because she is my friend and I don't want her to marry Vicky."

"What's wrong with Victor? He **is** a nice guy," Ginny said trying hard not to laugh.

Ron stopped walking and replied: "Yeah, but she deserves better."

"Well if she likes him there is not much we can do, can we?" said Ginny.

"You told me they were just friends and there was nothing to be jealous about. Now she is practically marrying the bloke!" yelled Ron.

"What? When did I say that? ... Oh wait, that was ages ago. Ron, are you trying to tell me that you are still jealous of Krum?" asked Ginny with a wicked smile.

"No... I am just concerned," said Ron, looking through the window.

"Ok Ron, if that is really the reason I must say you are getting worried over nothing. Supper will be ready in a few minutes," she said, walking towards the door.

"And Ron, I know how you feel but I can't help you until you admit those feelings to yourself."

"Wha-what are you talking about-" As Ron turned around Ginny had already left. He couldn't stop thinking about what to do. In one way he was confused.

_I'm hungry_. He finally decided to go and have dinner.

Supper was great, the table was filled with muggle delicacies but Ron wasn't very hungry. Mrs. Granger proposed him more food but Ron had somehow lost his appetite. They had a delicious apple pie for dessert. Ron took a bite or two from his pie and managed to excuse himself. He went back to his room, locked his door and tried to get some sleep. It was something he hadn't done a lot during the last couple of days. '_Tomorrow will be a long day,'_ he thought. With those thoughts he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was soundly asleep.

Ron was sleeping and having nightmares of his own.

_**Meanwhile down in the living room:**_

"Mother, Father, this is Victor." said Hermione proudly. "And this is his Bulgarian friend, the best man, Mr. Vladimir Naidenov."

"Hello Victor, Vladimir," said Mrs. Granger.

"Hello!" said Mr. Granger shaking their hands.

"We thought that you wouldn't arrive before the afternoon." said Mrs. Granger.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Hermione." Hermione blushed. At that instant Ginny came down for breakfast.

"Come let me present you to my closest friend," she said, pulling Victor towards Ginny. She presented them to each other. Ginny noticed that Victor had improved his English and had actually become very charming through the years. Hermione also presented Krum's friend:

"...and this is Vladimir Naidenov." said Hermione.

Vladimir took Ginny's hand and kissed it. _'Oh...what a gentlemen,'_ thought Ginny.

"I am pleased to meet you Guy-nee. You call me Vladimir." he said, giving her a polite grin.

Ginny laughed quietly, then said, "Pleased to meet you too Vladimir."

"Let me show you your rooms" said Hermione, leading Victor and Vladimir across the hallway. Ginny went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Granger preparing lunch.

_**In Victor's room:**_

Victor's room had two beds. He was quite pleased with everything and he really appreciated Hermione's parents as he was raised without a father and his mother died in his early teenage years.

"Hermione," said Victor, "Thank you".

"For what?" she said surprised.

"Well, for making me a part of your family and letting me start one of our own."

Hermione sighed of relief and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take a rest and I'll see you later," she whispered and closed the door.

**_Back in Ron's Room:_**

Ron woke up at last. He glanced at his alarm clock which obviously didn't ring and saw it was some time around noon. He groaned _'So much for breakfast'. _He quickly took his shower and rushed down the stairs.

He heard some noises coming from the kitchen and walked slowly towards it. He peeked to see what all this commotion was about.

"Yes, I travel a lot but now I am thinking of settling down," said the unknown voice.

"So how did you exactly meet Hermione?" asked a feminine voice. Ron knew it was Mrs. Granger speaking.

"Well, it all goes back to 4th Year at the Yule ball...," started the strong voice. But because of the topic they were discussing he knew it must have been Victor. He was finally here.

He preferred to go back to his room and pretend to be asleep because he was not ready to confront him yet. He locked his door and decided to write a letter to Luna. So he took a parchment and then dipped the quill in the ink bottle, then started writing.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? Here it's worse than in a nightmare... Krum has just arrived but I didn't have the guts to confront him yet. Come to think of it I don't know why am I here in the first plac...? Well, take care._

_Ron._

_PS: Send my owl back with a response._

He gave his owl the letter and collapsed on his bed. He was silently looking at the ceiling then he thought _'I'll have to meet him sooner or later... Actually the sooner the better so I can get it over with.'_ He took a deep breath, got up and went downstairs.

Everybody was sitting in the living room. Ron didn't like the fact that they were all interested in Krum's exciting Quidditch adventures. So he interrupted:

"Good afternoon."

"Oh Ron, you are up. Good," said Hermione, "Come and meet Victor. Ron as you might already know, this is Victor and Victor this is my good friend Ron."

"Hello Victor."

"Hello Ron, I've heard so much about you." said Victor.

"Funny 'cause I haven't heard that much about you." said Ron trying hard not to smirk.

Ginny elbowed Ron and said laughing: "My brother... Isn't it funny how he always tries to make jokes? Anyway lunch is ready, why don't you tell us more about you during lunch?

"Great." answered Krum.

During the whole day Ron was bored by listening to Krum, talking to him with his perfect English. Everybody else seemed to give importance to each of his words. Mr. Granger never heard about Quidditch from Hermione and was more than thrilled to learn about this new sport. Ginny was talking and giggling with Vladimir about the wedding.

Ron didn't understand the charisma of Victor and Vladimir, who knew how to seduce young ladies so easily. For a second he thought maybe he should ask them for some advice..._'What am I thinking?'_

The day ended and everyone went to bed. Ron sat in front of the fireplace and gazed. He knew he still hadn't done any moves...He thought it was just like a chess game but at this point Krum had made the move first and was one step ahead...

Someone was coming downstairs. He looked up and saw Hermione. A smile appeared on his face. She was beautiful...

"Ron, what are you doing up so late?" she asked concerned.

"What about you? You don't look like you are sleep walking, right?" he teased.

She paused then expressed amusement. It was funny how they still made fun of each other and squabbled.

"Well," she sat next to him and was gazing into the fire as well.

She looked at him. Ron knew she was happy but nevertheless...

"Ron, I was really proud of the way you behaved concerning Krum today."

Ron didn't know what to say. He didn't think he acted well towards Krum today... He didn't want to. It was really not intentional.

"It shows how much you have matured over the years...," she said a bit regretful but free from anxiety.

"It's not that I needed your approvals but to see my friends accepting the choices I've made and getting along with Krum ... really means a lot to me." she finished.

Ron realized that she touched his soft spot when it came to friendship.

"Well...yeah...I guess I have changed and learned a lot from then... but just cause I think Victor's nice it doesn't mean I think he is right for you... I mean, you still don't know him enough... How many girls he dated before or...I don't know...I-I just think you should consider all this..." said Ron without thinking.

Hermione fixed his eyes. She understood his concerns for her and nodded.

"Well, tomorrow I was thinking of taking Victor out and well, I think it would be fun if you came along. Then we could both get to know him better," she said and Ron saw a sparkle in her eyes.

She looked at the time and said they should both go to sleep. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left. Ron was still amazed but wondering... about tomorrow.

**A/N: A special thanks to Krissi, my beta and also to all the readers. **


	4. Chap 4

**A/N: It's been a loong time since I updated. I am really sorry for the delay but I just couldn't find a beta and I still haven't found one...so I decided to just post the story and go on with it( and of course when'll find a beta I'll change it). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Ron was motionless; flashes went through his head. He saw Hermione kissing him again. He forgot how soft her lips were and how he was longing for more. Was it seconds, minutes or maybe even hours that passed before he sat down with a loud thump? He didn't know nor did he care. All he wanted was Hermione in his arms. He finally started breathing and slowly he was becoming more relaxed. He looked at the ceiling for a while and ran his hands through his red hair. He smiled blissfully as he realized that he really did have feelings for Hermione.

Ron kept on grinning until he glanced towards the kitchen. He got up the sofa and headed for the table. He noticed there was a stack of scrolls on the table with a quill beside. He sat on a chair and picked up the pointed quill. After studying it for a while, he fought the urge to suck the end of it knowing that someone had certainly used it before… He unrolled and laid the parchments in front of him. Some of them were blank; others had a script written in black ink with very neat handwriting. As his eyes quickly traveled down the different parchments, his smile faded away. These parchments were the wedding invitation…There was one for the Weasleys…another for Lupin…another for McGonagall…and many more. He could not bear to read them and just got out the kitchen to fall back on the sofa where he sat moments ago gladly.

Then he replayed the scene where Hermione introduced Viktor to him…He knew it wasn't right; he knew he had to do something; he knew Viktor wasn't the one right for her. He stood up and started to walk back and forth trying desperately to find a wicked scheme...A scheme that will make Hermione realize that she should not be Krum but someone she deserve…someone like him. The clock kept on ticking; it was now past midnight. He glanced a few times through the window. He knew it was late nevertheless he was determined to find something before he went to bed. _"But what?"_ he asked seeking inspiration from the fireplace.

His eyelids gradually became very heavy. He rested his head in his hands and started to fall asleep lightly. He woke up as he felt something touch his feet; it was Crookshanks.

The furry cat jumped on his laps then curled comfortably. Ron was a little astonished by the animal's actions…He was not very fond of Crookshanks nor was the cat but recalling that Hermione loved this cat he gently caressed it. At that moment, a _'brilliant'_ idea went through his head. He observed Crookshanks again and again until he was satisfied with his mischievous plan…yet he wanted to be sure that his plan was perfect. He needed to talk to someone. He continued to caress the cat as he was wondering with whom he can talk to right now…_ 'Ginny just wouldn't understand' _he said to himself thinking about the conversation they had this morning. _'Then, there's Harry… Well he **is** my best friend but he is also **Hermione's **best friend'_ …he thought.

He wanted to write an owl to Luna but she still didn't answer his first one. He became more annoyed. He needed to sort all of this now; time was running indeed. He looked at the fireplace steadily and then realized that he had finally found a way to communicate with Luna…

He placed Crookshanks on the carpet and patted him on his head. He was a little shook up from all this and was still sleepy. He slid off the sofa on to his knees. He was certain that a pot of Floo powder had to be near by…He threw a pinch of it into the grate; the flames lost it reddish color and became bright green. He immediately placed his head inside the fireplace and cried, 'To my house!'…

He opened his eyes. He has arrived home without a doubt. The room was still a mess. It certainly didn't look anything like Hermione's place. There were a few parchments here and there. Obviously Luna has been busy working on her articles. The lights were off. It seemed like nobody was there.

'Luna?' he shouted. 'Luna, are you asleep?' There was no answer…He cried her name louder He heard noise. He knew it was not coming from behind.

'Ron? What are you doing here?' she yawned. Ron coughed, as he didn't want to laugh at her hilarious night robe.

'I think we have a problem…' he said ignoring her question. She answered with a small 'Oh' as she sat on the couch.

'If it's about your letter I was going to answer the first thing in the morning, I swear-"

"No it's not that!" he interrupted.

"Well what is it then?" she asked rubbing her eyes and then looked at him trying hard to focus.

After a long moment of thought he said "Let's see...how should I start? You are my friend right?"

"Ron!" shouted Luna confused.

"Ok, ok that was stupid…um…Luna you are such a good friend to me and I **know** considering that you will support my decisions…You have always been there for me and..."

Luna raised an eyebrow and gave him that "It's nearly 2'o clock in the morning and you are asking me stupid questions" look. Ron recognized that expression and sighed in vain.

'All right, all right…I am afraid that you were right'

Luna looked at Ron and then smiled.

'So…you **are** admitting that-'

'No I am **not in love,**' blurted suddenly Ron. He exhaled loudly then preceded, "I just think I like Hermione...a bit more than a friend that's all and now she is getting married."

'Well, that **is **a start' said Luna sitting up straight on the couch very interested. 'So, are you going to tell her about your feelings…?'

'Are you out of your mind? No, of course not…I was more thinking of…getting Krum out of the picture or make him look bad or something like that…' Said Ron with a sly smile.

'And how are we going to do that?' Asked Luna frowning at him.

'Well I had this great idea. It was to take Crookshanks and hide him for a couple of days them blame Krum for it. Since she loves that cat so much, later I will find it and she will think I am a hero.'

'Ron get serious. It's no time for jokes.' Said Luna sharply.

'Well let's see if you can come up with a better idea. I happen to be pretty desperate. ' Said Ron rolling his eyes.

After a few seconds Luna got of the couch wearing a big grin and said:

' Actually I have. Ron I can't tell you now but just trust me on this one ok. I'll be back in a few days. All I can say is read the papers.'

Before he had a chance to say a word Luna ran off to her room. Ron was definitely puzzled. He got out of the fireplace and started yawning. He decided it would be best for him to go to bed because it's been a long ay after all.


End file.
